Kingdom of Fools
by Nigelcat1
Summary: Sequel to Sorry About That Harry, which you must read first. Dumbledore has completely taken over Magical Britain and turned it into his version of paradise but in reality it is a hell on earth for most. Other Brits have managed to escape and have made new lives and all is going well until HE RETURNS AGAIN and all hell breaks loose.
1. Chapter 1 - The Panic Button Is Pressed

Everything belongs to JKRowling except the mad plots and the occasional characters I have added. I make no money on this and just write to express my warped sense of imagination.

 **Must read "Sorry About that Harry" first or this story won't make sense**

Chapter 1 – The Panic Button Is Pressed

Geoffrey Ford-Hill was leaving his last morning class to go to lunch. He would be meeting his girlfriend Daphne then they would head off to their respective afternoon classes. Geoffrey was carrying a double major so he had carefully arranged his schedule to be able to spend time with his girlfriend during the week and at least have one official date on the weekend. He also tried to keep in touch with his other university friends even if it was only to attend the meetings of the various clubs to which he belonged.

It was an exhausting schedule but he loved learning and was carrying a double major as he hadn't yet decided on which career he wanted to follow. This life was his official life but he and his parents had another secret life which less than a handful of humans knew anything about. Well actually it was just three humans who knew about it. It was only Geoff and his parents to be exact. The only other entities who knew the truth about the Ford-Hills' official and secret lives were Goblins and three house elves.

 _Officially_ in the world of Muggles, Steven, Ruth and Geoffrey Ford-Hill were expatriate British citizens living, working and/or attending university in Europe. Steven had been a civil servant unfairly passed over for a well-deserved promotion too many times due to nepotism or the old boy network. (Note: *An **old boy network** can refer to social and business connections among former pupils of male-only private schools. British public school students were traditionally called "boys", thus graduated students are "old boys".)

Ruth had been in a near fatal car accident and lost the child she had been carrying and had sunk into a severe depression. Their son Geoff had been betrayed by his girlfriend and best mate and had run off in despair, didn't look where he was going and was hit by a lorry. He had also nearly died and had been left emotionally traumatized.

When Steven had received an unexpected inheritance, the family had enough money to take time off to find themselves and to plan a new life. They had traveled extensively and had only settled down when it was time for Geoff to attend university.

 _Unofficially_ and the true story was that they were Magicals and refugees from the horror which Magical Britain had become when Albus Dumbledore had finally taken over the country and molded it into his idea of a Magical paradise and what _Magic should be_. There were many people like the Ford-Hills who had attempted to escape.

They were some of the very few fortunate as they had escaped early and chose to hide in the Muggle World where Dumbledore's lackeys couldn't find them because they wouldn't think to look for them in the Muggle World. They were also very lucky that they had access to money - lots and lots of money. So much money in fact, that they were able to contribute substantial sums to finance certain organizations devoted to helping magicals, mostly children and/or young adults, escape from Dumbledore's Britain and be educated and successfully assimilated into the Muggle World.

Unknown to Daphne, her rescue, assimilation and even her university education had been financed by her boyfriend, who she thought was a Muggle. He wanted it that way as he wanted Daphne to like him for himself and not because he was her savior. Besides, no one could know who the Ford-Hills really were as it was too dangerous.

As Geoff was hurrying to the school cafeteria to meet up with Daphne, he ran into Trudy, one of the Ford-Hills' house elves. Naturally the elf was magically disguised as a Muggle adult since she was out in plain view of everyone. Officially she was the Ford-Hills' live-in servant. Geoff stiffened slightly as the only reason Trudy would be here at school was if something terrible had happened.

"Master," Trudy whispered, "HE IS BACK. Your parents are going to his side and now you must…." Geoff didn't wait to hear the rest of it, he just said "Carry on as per instructions" before he stepped up his walking. He had to find and get Daphne away as soon as possible.

He caught up with Daphne just as she was about to enter the cafeteria. She didn't notice he was hurrying or even looking upset. No because like Daphne, Geoff had been carefully trained to control his facial expressions. He merely walked up to her and said, "Come with me" then gently guided her to the nearby alleyway.

"Geoff, you naughty boy are we going to have dessert before…"

"Daphne, do you trust me?" he asked looking into her eyes.

Shocked a bit she responded, "Of course, you know I do so why…"

"Then hug me." She did and then felt a familiar but totally unexpected sensation. She had been portkeyed from the alley by her _Muggle_ boyfriend.

"Where are we, why are we…are you a…" she started asking.

"We are in a Gringotts branch. Don't worry your sister should be arriving at one shortly, although I don't know which ones the Tonkses use for each of their rescues. But by now they will have been alerted and started initiating their "Plan B" or whatever they call it. I don't know not having been rescued by their organization."

"You, you are one of us then?"

Geoff looked at her and gave a slight laugh before saying, "After portkeying away from an alley and landing at a Gringotts you have to ask?"

Before she could reply or he could say anything else, a Goblin quickly entered the room. The room was a portkey arrival area which only special clients had access to and an alarm went off upon arrival alerting the account manager and a few Goblin guards. These special clients always carried a Goblin made portkey on their person so that in an emergency they could escape and take refuge in a specified, pre-arranged Gringotts branch. Geoff's portkey was his Muggle watch. He also had another one hidden on his person which would send him to a different Gringotts if this branch had been compromised.

The Goblin Bonecrusher entered, saw who it was and asked, "My Lord, what has happened? For what reason are you here?"

"He's back, here on the Continent. I've been notified and no doubt my Dad got out a message to the Tonkses and/or the Drs. Grangers before he and Mum had to leave. If he didn't manage to reach any of them, we must do it now as before sundown the whereabouts of everyone will be known."

"I'll see to it immediately my Lord and alert the other branches. Are your other elves alerting any of the others?"

"They already know their orders and their duties. We've been practicing drills ever since we acquired Dirkie." Dirkie was a young elf who had lost his entire family due to his master running afoul of a more powerful wizard. His master and his entire family had been murdered in retaliation. Dirkie's parents had tried to defend their master and his family but had been killed.

Only Dirkie and his sister had survived because their mother made them flee to get help. Naturally the elves had been placed on the market to be sold by their master's attorneys so that some of the family's debts could be satisfied. His sister had been sold immediately as she was older and had more training and skills. But Dirkie had been lucky when he had been bought by Trudy on behalf of her masters and he had settled happily in his new home with Trudy and Head Elf Kreacher.

Geoff and the Goblin finished their conversation and another Goblin led the wizard and witch out of the room to another one safe room within the confines of the bank. It wasn't until they reached the room, a luncheon was provided and the Goblins leaving them, that Daphne could finally ask, "So…you aren't a Muggle?"

"What was your first clue?" asked Geoff taking a bite out of a sandwich.

"Well my first clue was when we portkeyed out of that alley and into a Gringotts branch. My second clue was when that Goblin, apparently your account manager, addressed you as 'my Lord' the first time. Let me guess. Have I the honor of being in the same room with the mysterious and elusive Lord Black?"

Geoff swallowed his piece of sandwich before replying "Observant as always."

"So was it Sirius or Regulus who was your father?"

"Neither. Regulus died without legal issue as did Sirius Black."

"So you are HARRY POTTER?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because Potter was Sirius Black's godson and therefore his heir. Draco is going to be so very.…"

"Just because Potter was Sirius Black's godson and thus his heir, makes him just that - Sirius' heir."

"But then how…who are you?"

Geoff swallowed another bite of his sandwich – well he was hungry, not to mention trying to avoid answering the questions he knew she was going to ask.

"Daphne, you are a Pureblood. As I am sure you are aware, Pureblood wizards are not exactly known for fidelity, correct?"

"Well yes."

"Arranged marriages are not usually love matches. Pureblood matches are made for the production of heirs, making political alliances, keeping money in the family, establishing power bases and many other necessary and useful things, just like Muggle alliances throughout history. Pureblood wives must remain faithful, but not husbands."

"So you are saying that you are…"

 _"I am just stating a fact,"_ and he was so he couldn't be accused of lying if or when she found out the truth. "A godson and therefore legal heir of Sirius Black would have a better claim than the son of Sirius' female cousin. After all, Narcissa Black Malfoy was a daughter, _the youngest daughter of the cousin of Sirius' father Orion_."

"But very few people remember that Sirius' father pre-deceased Sirius so he was never Lord Black. Sirius' grandfather Arcturus survived his son Orion, dying in 1991. Therefore until Arcturus died no one could claim being Lord Black and even though _**everybody thought**_ Sirius became Lord Black after Orion and his brother Regulus died _**he never claimed**_ the Lordship AND Arcturus HAD DISOWNED HIM. He also knew that he had other more worthy heirs other than Sirius, Draco and Harry Potter."

"Now I will not tell you all of the details as it is family business and since you are not family nor under any current contract to become a family member at the moment, you will understand that I do not have to explain anything to you. Your name is Greengrass not the dreadful, overly nosy Hermione Granger. However, you are a very intelligent person and can make your own decision about what I will now tell you."

He then took another bite of sandwich, chewed, swallowed and nodded at Daphne to join him in eating. She didn't as she wanted answers and her stomach was now tied up in knots.

"Let us just say that Regulus had no _legal_ heirs. Let us also say that Orion was not a faithful husband – have you ever heard about or saw a portrait of his wife Walburga? If you did hear about or see…well you could understand why he might have looked for 'comfort' in other places."

"It can also be mentioned that around the time of my Mother's birth, Lord Arcturus was a wizard in good health who traveled a lot doing business for the Family. Now as you also well know, in Pureblood families, the most important thing in an heir is that the heir be MAGICAL. A male is desired but a female will be accepted as long as she is magical. Even if they are not legitimate, as long as they are magical, they do have a claim."

"The House of Black is known for many things and set certain standards. Next to having magic, purity of blood is the most important requirement. A little thing like being born on the wrong side of the blanket doesn't matter in a pinch. My mother is magical and pure of blood. I _f she wasn't a legitimate child_ it can be overlooked when it comes to the status of an heir. Also, my mother was legally married a few years before my birth so in the eyes of the law I am a legitimate heir. Since she has a son, the son, being a male, would be accepted as the heir before her since the House of Black is patriarchal."

"As it stands now, as my mother's son, I had a better claim to the Black Lordship than a mere godson of Sirius Black. Harry Potter might have been Sirius' legal heir, but not his blood heir. While Potter could trace his line back to having some Black blood, something which most important families can do, I still have a better claim being the son of my mother who is a Black by blood as well as being a Pureblood. From what it is said, Harry Potter is a Half-blood."

"Well that explains it in a nutshell," said Daphne. "You have a better claim than Potter and Malfoy. However, as Malfoy likes to rant, what about the heirs you are purported to have? That has been his main worry especially since you refused to make him your heir."

"Did anybody ever tell you about the recording?"

"Oh yes," laughed Daphne, "Ted Tonks couldn't restrain himself despite his wife's threats. After all Malfoy put us all at risk because - wait! You've been funding all our support and education and - well everything."

"Yes. It was the ethical thing to do under the circumstances. Just because Drakey-poo is a right bastard and a fool, being a Malfoy after all, didn't mean the rest of you should suffer. We are British and it is only right and proper that we all stick together and help one another. And I don't want to hear any mumblings about thanks. It was a responsibility which I gladly took on. None of you owe me anything even gratitude – although a thank you note would be nice" he said giving her one of his adorable and disarming smiles.

To attempt to distract her from giving the thanks, he got back to the conversation. "As to my heirs, well my parents would inherit everything were I to die without issue. But I made alternate arrangements using Muggle methods just to doubly insure that Potter and most especially Malfoy, never inherit the Black Lordship."

Daphne was an intelligent girl so she asked, "You stored your sperm, didn't you?"

"Yep, in several different sperm banks. If I die without issue, Mum and/or Dad will choose a proper girl as, to quote Mummy, 'to use as a brood mare' to make certain the Black line continues. She really hates _Harry Potter_ and loathes all Malfoys. She's even threatened to _**take care of Draco**_ liked he planned _**to take care of me**_. She didn't appreciate hearing those recordings."

Daphne started laughing at this. Geoff so loved the sound of her laughter. She had been brought up too properly and hearty laughter coming from a Pureblood girl was considered vulgar. But it was such an enchanting sound.

While Daphne and Geoff chatted and ate lunch, the other House of Black-sponsored refugees were being alerted to the danger they now found themselves in. Or at least the real danger they thought they were in.

Rabastan had left a message on the answering machines of both the Tonkses and the Grangers. Neither of them recognized his voice as he had not officially been introduced to them. But then Trudy the house elf had alerted the Goblins and the Goblins also alerted the refugees.

The messages said, "You are in great danger, he knows where you are so use your other escape plans until further notice."

The first, and really the only thing, Narcissa, the Tonkses and the Grangers thought of was that despite Britain being totally isolated from the rest of the Magical World, the economy dead, the Magical inhabitants virtually prisoners and the Isle of Britain actually sealed off magically to prevent people from entering or leaving, was that Dumbledore had found a way out and first on his agenda was to retrieve the "lost British souls" who had foolishly left the land of their birth and refused to join the Light.

But then that sounded like something Dumbledore would do. He would not attempt to repent his ways, as he was the only person _**who knew what was best and what was right for all concerned**_ , therefore he had nothing to repent. He would not re-establish relations with other countries (because one of the requirements would be his arrest and trial) or even bring in food, clothing and other necessities to the ruined land.

So everyone was gathering together to hide from Dumbledore and his minions coming to steal them back to a life of slavery and horror or worse.

But it had nothing to do with Dumbledore. No the alert was started because Bellatrix and Rabastan Lestrange were being called to the side of their Lord - their Dark Lord Voldemort. Their dark marks, dormant for these past years and hidden by Muggle surgery had flared to life. It wasn't a full mark, so apparently Voldemort did not possess a complete body. But the mark was real and potent enough for them to be called and forced to obey that call.

They would have to answer his call but yet they did not want their son involved, especially considering who their son really was. Bellatrix and her brother-in-law Rabastan had each officially blood adopted Harry Potter and pretended to be a married couple raising their only child. They would first have to explain things to Voldemort and hope he would believe them. Since there was no guarantee he would be anything other than hostile to "Geoff" he had to flee for his life so that his parents didn't have to give "their son" to their Lord.

Arrangements had been made so that Geoff could simply disappear if need be, along with taking his money with him. It might mean they would never see him again but at least he would be protected from the Dark Lord. "Real parents" protected their child for no reason other than he/she was a child.

Unlike what Harry Potter had been told by so many, he did not "OWE" James and Lily "for their sacrifice" and, if fact, it had been them (controlled by Dumbledore) who had chosen to stay in Britain even after knowing that Voldemort was after the prophecy child(ren). Any idiot (James/Frank/Sirius, etc.) would (and probably did) know that Dumbledore was using their child as bait, but the chance that their son (James/Sirius) actually hoped that Harry was the child of prophecy.

Poor Frank had been browbeaten into staying, whereas Lily and Alice wanted to flee the country and "Let the men, Aurors and most especially Dumbledore take care of Voldemort" especially since it was said by everybody that Dumbledore was the only wizard Voldemort feared and also was the "Greatest Wizard since Merlin" so - DEFEAT HIM ALREADY!

Impossible as it would have seemed to him years ago, it had been Bellatrix Black Lestrange and Rabastan Lestrange who had shown him how "real parents" took care of their child. Even now being called by their Dark Lord and having no way of refusing him, they had been planning for years for just such a circumstance and how to protect their child from He-Who-Wanted-to-Kill- _ **Harry-Potter**_ and hopefully not Arcturus Serpens Black-Lestrange a/k/a Geoffrey Thomas Ford-Hill.

Harry Potter had no memory of his parents other than hearing his Mother's scream and begging for her child's life. He knew only what he had been told by the Dursleys (lies) and what Dumbledore and others told him (very little and only what Dumbledore wanted him to hear). Sirius and Remus Lupin only talked about James and how wonderful, noble, brave, funny, handsome, popular, etc. James was and only that Harry had "Lily's eyes" and not much else.

Much like Neville Longbottom, who had been "raised to be like his Father even to being forced to use his wand to "honor him" when it was all wrong for the boy, people expected and DEMANDED at times that Harry be more like James. Both Harry and Neville would never be allowed to be themselves as Augusta Longbottom could not cope with "losing" her wonderful son any more than Sirius and Remus wanted James back and couldn't have him. Since Harry looked so much like James with his messy hair and atrocious eyesight, it was almost like their James had come back to them and with a proper molding Harry could become James incarnate.

Harry Potter had never had a chance to be himself if only because people controlled him, had mapped out his life for their own nefarious reasons (Dumbledore), had used their jealousy and heartbreak to get back at a lost love (Petunia) or able to express their "dark side" by hurting, debasing, using him as a slave (Vernon) or making his parents "happy and proud" of him and getting presents as well as developing his own dark side (Dudley).

Sirius and Remus forgot about the baby they had loved and saw only a way to have James back. The Wizarding World wanted their "savior" or "symbol" their Boy-Who-Lived to boast about (when it suited them), the teachers who knew James and expected – and were dissatisfied – that the boy who looked so much like James Potter wasn't James or really like him except for the hair and glasses. Sad to say "Harry" was just an abused, unloved, sickly-looking and basically a "disappointment" because he was really only Harry, just Harry and not James or the powerful wizard (as Dumbledore had arranged for that not to happen) that they expected.

Now being the child of two Deatheaters (one of whom was still slightly insane at times), Harry had become Geoff and was not only allowed but encouraged to be all that he could be, starting with his physical healing and segueing into being very well-educated, his own person and most important of all…finally loved for just being him.

As far as he was concerned, Harry Potter was dead and would stay that way.

Then there was the "Malfoy problem" as Lucius had not only betrayed his Lord on more than one occasion he, like the rest of the Death Eaters who lived in Britain, was now a follower of Dumbledore and a member of the Light and that was the worst betrayal. However, he had promised Draco to Voldemort and here was Draco, alive and free and "up for grabs" and Bellatrix and Rabastan would be expected to turn the boy over to Voldemort. Only if he was alerted and given a chance to flee would he escape the Dark Lord.

However, just to punish Lucius for his betrayal Voldemort just might decide to kill Draco and/or Narcissa. If Draco was found, then the others would be compromised and possibly killed or forced to join Voldemort, as Dumbledore had claimed all of Voldemort's surviving followers, except for the Lestranges and the few Voldie currently had with him.

In any event, it didn't matter whether it was Dumbledore or Voldemort who "found them" all were now in danger and new identities would need to be established.

It was a right mess but at least there had been some years of peace and being able to actually live life for once.


	2. Chapter 2 - Paradise

Everything belongs to JKRowling except the mad plots and the occasional characters I have added. I make no money on this and just write to express my warped sense of imagination.

Chapter 2 – Paradise

Albus Dumbledore looked over his kingdom or at least that portion of his kingdom which he could see gazing out from the window of the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. It was a pleasant view and he never tired looking at it. The view gave him comfort and unfortunately his need for comfort increased every day.

He was particularly depressed on this day as his kingdom had recently developed certain cracks. Oh there was no danger that the "walls would come tumbling down" but it was still disturbing. He had to ask why certain things were happening.

Three years ago he had finally managed to accomplish everything he wanted to accomplish. He had personally led Magical Britain into the Light – the Light as defined by him. But that was the only REAL Light. Now every wizard, witch and child (once the child could talk and was proven to be magical) swore allegiance to the Light in the form of swearing allegiance to Albus Dumbledore. It was the same thing as the Light _**was**_ Albus Dumbledore.

Also he had made everyone equal. Well not everyone because there was only one Albus Dumbledore. But in the past three to four years he had forced - or rather _**guided**_ \- Purebloods, Half-bloods and Muggleborns into seeing sense and intermarrying. Of course, some Purebloods had tried to rebel but due to their oath it was quickly crushed. They had sworn on their life and magic to obey Albus Dumbledore _**in all things**_.

Now in his Light paradise, Albus Dumbledore acted as the final matchmaker. Throughout the years prior to his complete take-over he had acted as matchmaker on the sly. He had guided people to marry whether through words or more persuasive (and secret) manipulations.

For example. Minerva McGonagall had been happily married despite his urging her to remain a spinster as he had plans for her. But she disobeyed him and foolishly married despite his great disapproval. She had escaped her preordained fate, but only temporarily.

Eventually he got her back into his web by causing her marriage to be irrevocably destroyed. Granted he had resorted to rather _dark measures_ , but as the Leader of the Light, it was acceptable as it was for the Greater Good. She possessed great talent in Transfiguration, was a very intelligent and powerful witch and she could be molded into a very useful lackey.

Once he had destroyed her life, reputation and free will she had had no alternative than to become a teacher at Hogwarts. Eventually he had appointed her Deputy Headmistress and she had done that job so well that he turned over most of the boring, but necessary, paperwork to her. Between her teaching position, Head of House duties, Deputy duties and doing 75-85% of the Headmaster's work, the witch had no time or energy to have any kind of personal life and she was fortunate indeed to visit with her brother or his family a week out of every year unless Albus had something special which he needed her to do.

She had been his faithful, unquestioning minion for over thirty-five years before he forced her to finally take the oath. It had been the same with all the other teachers. Only Flitwick had somehow managed to escape.

Dumbledore was still searching for him. He knew he hadn't escaped during the "big breakout" which happened during the 1997 Christmas holidays, but he had disappeared. After Voldemort and Harry Dark Lord, Flitwick and a few others were the only ones who had a bounty on their heads.

Of course there would be no bounty paid because there was no cash money left, or at least any which Dumbledore would be willing to part with. But no one would find that out until after Dumbledore got what he wanted. If the person was already a British citizen, their oath to Dumbledore would negate the reward as it was their duty to turn over enemies of the state to Dumbledore.

If it were a mercenary outside of Britain, well their _reward_ would be to enter the Light and be allowed to live in the Light paradise known as Albus Dumbledore's Britain. They would take the oath or leave without any prize and if they refused to take the oath or leave, well they would be given a job as an Acromantula care-taker. Few survived that career so another problem in paradise would be solved.

He needed what gold, silver and jewels still available for bartering with outside sources. Although Magical Britain was in lockdown by both the Muggle government as well as other Magical governments, there were always ways for someone with wealth to obtain desirable items and necessities. That person was Albus Dumbledore or his most trusted followers.

As the Leader of the Light and thus the head of the government, everything in Magical Britain was owned by all communally but it was all in the control of Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore knew what was best and he had had to make some very unpopular decisions when the government finally crushed the last Goblin Rebellion.

The economy had been ruined as the greedy Goblins, urged on by Harry Dark Lord (or so it was said), were in the process of stealing all of the gold and other valuables out from the vaults at Gringotts. Fortunately the Ministry found out about the dastardly deed and had stopped the rebellion. But most of the damage had been done and many lives had been lost. The Goblin Nation had blamed the Ministry and had used their influence with the rest of the world to make Britain a pariah.

But nothing could crush the true spirit of the Light and through the _unselfish leadership of Albus Dumbledore,_ the entire country had rallied together and proved to the rest of the world that "Britons never, never, never shall be slaves" as a Muggle ditty went.

Yes that was the official reason told to the peoples of Magical Britain. Since now everyone had been forced to take the oath, no one could dare say anything to the contrary.

Due to all the "wise policies" made by the government (of Albus Dumbledore) everything was shared equally. The production of food and services was government run. There were no private shops anymore only "government distribution centers" where a person used their "salary card" to be given their proper share. The "salary card" was a combination of a Muggle item which had been adopted by the Goblins. The way it worked was like this.

You worked at the Ministry of Magic, thus you were eligible to be paid for your labors in points, based upon your job classification and how many members you had in your family. Say you were a family of four: husband, wife, two children. This had to be verified by the Ministry Office of Distribution. If your grandmother or some other relative wanted to live with you, you had to file the proper paperwork with the Ministry and then have it approved.

If granny was too old or sick to take care of herself or her home had been "reassigned" her living with you was usually approved. You would be eligible to receive the necessary rations for granny. Or you might not like your granny, mother-in-law or whoever, but for some reason they were in need of a new place to live and your home and family had been chosen for their new home and they came to live with you whether any of you were comfortable with the situation or not. You still received extra rations.

However, if your brother had no home or job for some reason, his application was usually disapproved. He could live with you, but there would be no extra rations approved. Also, depending on the reason he had no home, such as speaking his mind about something not approved, if you stuck by him and offered him a place in your home despite not receiving rations for him, you sometimes found yourself denied promotions or your family's rations reduced until your brother left the premises. It was something to think about.

But if you were a fine, upstanding member of the Light and the government found no fault with you or any of those people living with you this is what happened next. Your wife went to the distribution center assigned to your family on a weekly basis but only on the day assigned to your family. If your day was Tuesday and you missed it, you had to have a very good excuse and if it was not acceptable, you forfeited your rations for the week.

A good excuse would be an "approved" family emergency such as your wife was with child and was in labor having the baby on Tuesday. You didn't find out about any of this until after the distribution center closed, otherwise you would have to go to pick up your rations. The proper paperwork had to be immediately filed and rushed through. Then you (or your wife if she had been discharged), were assigned a special day to pick up your normal weekly rations.

How the government expected you to live without your weekly rations was never mentioned. The government really didn't care one way or another and it was your fault if anything out of the ordinary happened.

Then there was the matter of the amount and type of rations your family was allowed. The amount of your rations was determined by the number of people in your family. When one or both of your children were attending Hogwarts, you naturally didn't receive their rations because Hogwarts was providing their food.

Then there was the type of food you received. You didn't get to choose because the government chose it for you. You and everyone else got what was available that week. Sometimes you might not receive something, such as chicken for weeks. You might get a pound of bacon one week and none for a week or more. Some weeks you would receive potatoes, peas, carrots and sprouts. Other weeks you might only get peas and turnips for your vegetable ration.

Although the rationing system was loosely based on the rationing done in the two Muggle World Wars, it was far more severe. There was NO BLACK MARKET as food was tightly controlled _by magic_. Since everyone was getting the same food each week (or supposedly getting the same) rarely were there leftovers to trade.

Things got even more confusing or more tightly controlled depending on your job. A Ministry job was still obtained by the degree of your blood and/or who you knew. Many people were just assigned a job as soon as they graduated from Hogwarts. Unless you grades were all Es or Os, you didn't have a choice.

At least half the graduating class was assigned to manual labor (well manual for a wizard) such as running the farms and raising livestock for food. Others, such as former shop keepers, were also assigned to the food producing industry. Some, like Madame Malkin, were reassigned to the manufacture of clothes – the actual manufacturing like preparing wool and flax and Acromantula silk to make clothing.

Clothing was rare and you were issued what the government thought you required. Once your children grew out of their clothes it had to be traded in for them to receive new ones.

Severus Snape finally got his wish. He was no longer required to teach dunderheads. He was finally allowed to devote his entire time to brewing potions. However, he was still working and living at Hogwarts and was not receiving a paycheck or even a salary card as, according to Albus Dumbledore, he was now classified as one of those truly fortunate individuals who didn't need a salary card, as all his wants and needs were provided for.

All of the teachers as well as Snape had their room and board provided. They did their work and were served three meals a day, had a private room and bath of their own, as well as having the luxury of attending a tea once a week with the Headmaster. Since tea and coffee were imports, and didn't grow well in Britain not even in the famous Hogwarts greenhouses, it was considered a luxury. You could have herbal teas, if so inclined, but many felt it was not the same.

The Hogwarts teachers employed before the Harry Dark Lord era, usually had a sufficient supply of private clothing (according to the Headmaster), and their current clothing ration consisted of one new robe per year suitable to teach a class. None of them left the school grounds because again, according to the Headmaster, they had all their wants and needs supplied and none of them had any family or friends besides their school comrades. In other words, they were all prisoners.

But as Dumbledore constantly liked to remind them, they had so many perks which others didn't have. Besides the weekly tea, they had access to the Hogwarts' Library, were at times invited to one of the government assemblies which Dumbledore held and, since Hogwarts was also now a working farm, they had the freshest of food as well as a much better variety than those living outside of Hogwarts.

And most important, in some people's estimation, the teachers' lounge always had a bottle of whiskey restocked weekly. There was also wine on special occasions and on holidays when they dined in the Headmaster's private dining room.

In Dumbledore's point of view, Britain had become a paradise. Members of his Inner Circle and their families benefitted greatly as did some others but to paraphrase a quote from a Muggle book of fiction "All wizards are equal, but some wizards are more equal than others _("All animals are equal, but some animals are more equal than others"_ from _Animal Farm_ by George Orwell).

However the majority of the population lived in almost constant fear and many lifestyles had drastically changed, but in Dumbledore's view, such people didn't want to cooperate or appreciated all the good he had done for them. But their children would be taught to respect and value all that the "Greatest Wizard of All" (which he was now known as) had done for them and hopefully by their children's time (not to mention all of those loyalty oaths forced on everybody) future generations would be in complete agreement with "Him" and, quite frankly, wouldn't know any better because Dumbledore controlled all learning, beginning with the mandatory government run primary schools all children attended to learn the "basics" before going to Hogwarts.

However, due to all those inescapable oaths, the other generations had to accept and obey or else lose their magic and their life. Some people, like Lucius Malfoy, "disagreed" with Dumbledore and some of the "needed changes" such as the total confiscation of all personal property for redistribution to the "deserving poor" and he had suffered for his complaints by not being given a place in Dumbledore's Inner Circle.

Due to his former positions of wealth and power not to mention his expertise in the running of a government and other…talents…Lucius fully expected to at least be offered a position of power, even if he had to put up with the likes of the odious Weasley/Prewett Family. But much to his utter shock, not only was he denied such a position, ALL of his personal wealth from his ancestral home, jewels, silver and gold plates and other precious objects, his best clothing and – horror of horrors – the famous and well-stocked wine cellar was going to be "liberated" and given to the deserving. It was all going to the distribution center and Lucius Abraxas Malfoy was going to be forced to do (shudder) manual labor like a common peasant.

He was told of his new job by the odious Delores Umbridge who was in charge of employment. The grin on her ugly, toad-like features just demanded to be hexed off or at least Lucius wanted to smash in her face since, like all others about to get their new assignment, his wand had been taken from him before he went to his interview.

The only way he could still live at his former home was as a gardener and he would have to live in one of the outside buildings which had been turned into a dormitory for other workers. Although he would still get to keep his wand, he had to do his work the "Muggle way" because he needed to completely join in with others in the spirit of equality. Umbitch had cheerfully told him that his "friend in evil" Cyril Greengrass would be joining him so there would be someone he knew.

"Or" as the *#*#&#&*# happily told him "You could go to one of the other former estates as a pig farmer. Because he was, or _**had been**_ she cruelly added, Lucius Malfoy, he would have one day to choose. He was then dismissed from her presence. Outside was Cyril Greengrass and they began to commiserate about their lives.

He and Cyril were going to choose gardening BUT at the last minute just as they were about to leave both were informed that since Malfoy Manor was being turned into housing for those high up in Dumbledore's government, it was being managed by Molly Weasley and she and her entire family were moving in immediately and she "Refused to have those miserable, evil Death Eaters _**IN HER HOME**_ so it was off to learn pig farming for Lucius and Cyril.

Poor Lucius wasn't allowed to return home to pack his belongings as who knew what he would try and smuggle out and one of his former house elves (since now all house elves were "free" except to those they were now assigned to "the deserving" by Dumbledore who all house elves owed total allegiance to) had popped into the Ministry with one small trunk containing all of the possessions which had been determined were all that Lucius "needed" or was entitled to have in his new life.

Lucius and Cyril had spent three miserable years raising and then butchering pigs since, it was inferred by one of the supervisors (or rather guards) "Being Death Eaters you are used to butchering and like to wallow in blood" and despite Cyril constantly reminding him that he had never been a Death Eater, the guard just laughed.

The thing all "employees" of the Alastor Moody Memorial Abattoir and Tannery really missed was their wand. Their wands were confiscated immediately upon entry because there was no need to have them as all of their work was done by hand and having access to a wand might lead them into "mischief" or using their magic to do a disagreeable job. Lucius and Cyril were joined by others of their social circle, former business acquaintances and friends/minions.

Crabbe, Sr. and Goyle, Sr. were there but they were assigned to the tannery division which was apparently much worse than caring for and butchering pigs especially since it was done "the old fashioned way" which involved the real dirty work (Note: look it up how tanning was done in the pre-industrial era and you'll understand). They all shared the same dormitory and although the two former Malfoy minions showered at the end of the work day, they couldn't get the dreadful smells of the tannery completely out of their hair or off their bodies because the showers were cold and the soap was rationed. All workers were allowed a five minute cold shower once a day and only one bar of soap a week. They were issued a toothbrush once a month but no toothpaste as that was considered a luxury as was shampoo (you were to use the soap) or deodorant. It was strongly advised to keep one's hair short for "hygienic reasons" and the beautiful locks of Lucius Malfoy were shorn monthly into what the Muggles called a buzz cut as was the hair of all others.

But that was not all they had to endure, the workplace was "female free" as females were considered a temptation and if you had no wife, such as Narcissa who had escaped or Chloe who was sentenced…ah assigned…elsewhere you would be guilty of committing fornication or worse, adultery, and like many things in Dumbledore's New World that was outlawed. After all, the Great Wizard viewed sex between males and females for the procreation of children only and those present had had children who were either degenerate, deranged, traitorous (like the Greengrass girls and Draco) who had unpatriotically fled paradise.

Thus the employees of the Alastor Moody Memorial Abattoir and Tannery and other similar places would not be allowed to ever breed again since "they had failed as parents" and only the deserving were allowed to have offspring who would benefit by being raised properly through the school system. Some inmates – er, employees – didn't last long due to reasons of health or despair when they either willed themselves to die or committed suicide as death was the only escape.

Sometimes Lucius thought Azkaban would be better as now it was Dementor-free. Most of the Dementors had been destroyed when in desperation they were sent into Gringotts to "end the battle" but unknown to even the Ministry, the Goblins knew how to annihilate the creatures and most of them were wiped out while still in the Gringotts lobby. The rest had fled or simply just disappeared to no one knew where except for seven who were under the control of the Ministry or rather Dumbledore. No one wanted to guess what he did with them and hoped to hell he wasn't breeding the creatures.

There was no hope left anymore for the group of Purebloods who entered the dining area for their evening meal. They had worked their 12 hour day and were herded in the room after washing their hands with water only and removing their boots outside the door because they weren't allowed to shower until they went to their dormitory as that was where their bar of soap was. That wasn't particularly very sanitary but so what! If you weren't strong enough to live with a few germs or viruses then you should die and make room for some other "deserving person" to do your job.

As usual, dinner was "filling" and considered healthy by those in charge (who had a much different menu) but it rarely varied any more than your daily routine. All were awaken at exactly 5:15 a.m., got 15 minutes to wash the bits that showed (without their soap because it had to be saved for the shower), dress in their uniform or rather farm clothes and then off to eat a quick breakfast. This happened seven days a week as even on Sunday the pigs had to be fed and their sties cleaned. After any and all animals were seen to lunch was served from 12:15 p.m. to 12:45 p.m. the usual time every day. Only on Sunday or a holiday would the employees have a few hours to themselves. Most slept or talked about better times as there was simply nothing else to do. Then it was off to dinner, the shower and sleep until it all started up again.

Breakfast was some sort of gruel with bread and pumpkin juice and water except for Sundays and holidays when you'd get scrambled eggs and some form of pork and toast with a spoonful of jam on it and perhaps some coffee or tea. Lunch was served the same way except you got broth (usually pork) and sandwiches and perhaps a salad consisting of mostly lettuce, the odd tomato, a few cucumber slices and no salad cream. You got pumpkin juice and water only at lunch even during holidays.

Dinner was the main meal of the day and that was usually some kind of stew or meat pie (usually pork), boiled veggies – hopefully some potatoes – and on rare occasions fish might be served. Pumpkin juice, water and the "herbal tea of the day" was served daily. On certain holidays there would be some special things like cake, a fruit pie, a custard tart or gelatin and you got the real coffee or tea or cider. Apples and other fruits in season would be served on holidays and Sundays but only if there were some available after the "more worthy" had access.

It was argued by the Powers that Be that since people like Lucius, Cyril and the others had spent most of their lives living "high on the hog" (a very poor but constant "joke" of the supervisors since this was a pig farm) it was now the turn of the downtrodden and poor to finally enjoy the fruits of their lifelong labors while the "rich and privileged" learned to do without. According to Dumbledore it was only fair and just and, if he admitted it (which he didn't) it was left to his minions to do instead, "those evil, wicked Purebloods should be in Azkaban at the very least" but due to Dumbledore's "generosity and mercy" they were "free" and given a chance to repent and makeup for their sins.

It had been one of those days when nothing had gone right as one of the best breeder sows died unexpectedly. An inquest was started and everyone had been on pins and needles because unless it was a natural death one of them might be accused of "sabotage" but fortunately the diagnosis was old age and exhaustion. As Lucius trudged into the dining hall all he could think of was how low he had sunk in life when the death of an old pig caused fear in him and others.

Today dinner was sausage, turnips and some over-boiled potatoes. Their pumpkin juice ration hadn't arrived so it was just water and chamomile tea for drinks. Crabbe hadn't been feeling very well for several days and he did look pale but there was no "sick call" for the employees and only if you passed out, broke out in spots or boils, or had been injured would you get to see a healer – if and when one was available.

Lucius was very depressed and wondered not for the first time why he was alive. Oh yes, he was afraid of dying. He was half way through his plain sausage (the employees didn't rate seasoned sausage) when he felt it. He clutched his left arm feeling a familiar pain – The CALL. He heard Crabbe make a moaning noise and both he and Goyle also clutched their left arm as did two other former Death Eaters.

It couldn't be…it simply couldn't be as Voldemort was dead for real this time as Dumbledore would never have imprisoned Potter if he still had need of him. Nor would the old $*#&#$&#* have dared to take over an entire country if there was any chance of Voldemort coming back.

"Psst" Goyle whispered "Do you feel what…."

"Yes but NONE of you say a thing. We'll talk in the dormitory" Lucius hissed in a low voice.

"Did your mark…flare up?" Cyril asked.

"We'll talk later" was the only reply.

The next morning as Dumbledore surveyed his kingdom, he sighed. A very shocked and yes, frightened Snape had come to him last night clutching his arm and then pulled up his sleeve to show Dumbledore his darkened mark.

"He can't be back" Snape hissed. "You promised he was permanently gone."

For once Dumbledore was at a loss for words. He had been so sure and he was rarely wrong (at least that he would admit to) so in his mind there was but one explanation for it.

"It's Harry. Harry must have found out how to activate the dark mark and now he is summoning the faithful."

Snape just stared at him in disbelief. "There is no way that…the boy…would have turned dark let alone learned or had the inclination to learn how to…."

"But look who escaped with him" Dumbledore pointed out, his eyes now twinkling at full force now that he _"knew the real reason"_ the dark mark had flared.

It had been Snape's opinion that no matter how the escape happened if Bellatrix Lestrange had access to Harry Potter he would be deader than dead at the first opportunity. He stated it again only to be laughed at by Dumbledore.

No it had to be Harry as he was the only one who spoke parsel and could have used it to summon his faithful. Therefore, according to Dumbledore, Harry Dark Lord was scheming to invade Britain and they must prepare for the upcoming war. Poor Snape was dismissed while Dumbledore prepared the press release telling people of this horror but comforting them with the knowledge that as always, he Albus Dumbledore would protect and save them all, like he always had and always would.

Victory was already assured as, after all, Dumbledore was in charge and he was never wrong and the "LIGHT ALWAYS CONQUERS THE DARK" and this would be true in the current crisis.

Snape went back to his duties mumbling to himself and worrying. He had the (correct) gut feeling that Voldemort was back. He was being called but not able to respond because Voldemort was probably outside the Fideliuses and unbreakable wards surrounding all that was considered Magical Britain. Like Lucius and the other marked Death Eaters, Snape was being called every 30 minutes and each time the call was felt, it increased in power and pain until those called answered the summons of their Lord. Since they all were incapable of responding, their only hope was that the Dark Lord would eventually give up. Mercifully after hours of pain at exactly 10:10 p.m. the call stopped but all knew it would resume again and again until Voldemort broke through Dumbledore's defenses or one died from the pain.


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting Lord Black

Everything belongs to JKRowling except the mad plots and the occasional characters I have added. I make no money on this and just write to express my warped sense of imagination.

NOTE: Thank you all for your kind reviews and favoring the story. I had this chapter partially finished when I posted the first two and will get back to it after I post new chapters to other stories. Thank you.

Chapter 3 – Meeting Lord Black

It had taken time, too much time for Andromeda Tonks' liking, but finally all of the members of "her family" had arrived at the emergency safe house. "Family" was the name she had given to not only Narcissa, Draco and her Ted, but the others who had been rescued on that Christmas Day and had made their way to safety and had found a home with the Tonkses and Narcissa. They had become her family because they all had lost everything and were now being given a chance at a new life due to the generosity of the current Lord Black, her Head of House.

The Tonkses had lost everything they had, including their only daughter, when Dumbledore took control of Britain and "turned it into a paradise" according to his vision of paradise. To about 95% of the population, it was more of a living hell than a paradise. Even Voldemort would not have turned Britain into what it had become under Dumbledore.

Of course had Voldemort taken over Britain there would have been the requisite murders, imprisonments, vendettas and the usual things which happened during any coup. But after a year or two things would have settled down, punishments would have been swiftly given to the losing side and rewards to the winners. Some people would have lived in fear but eventually things would just go back to what was "normal" for Magical Britain. As long as it didn't directly affect them, the majority of wizards and witches would continue living their lives and life would go on as it always had.

During the past few years when reflecting back on how things had turned out under Dumbledore's rule, even her Ted said that unless you were a Muggleborn or a first generation Half-blood, you'd be living far better under Voldemort than Dumbledore. At least the "Old Ways" and "Old Religions" wouldn't be outlawed and the sacred rites could be practiced and the magical holidays observed in the way they should be, well things would have just been better.

At least with Voldie, there wouldn't be a Fidelius over EVERYTHING so one could escape if only by the Muggle way. He might have enslaved some people, but not every single one starting from childhood with that damnable oath.

But Dumbledore had screwed up royally. He had lied, manipulated, used and abused just about everybody to get his way and serve his purposes. Apparently he had done it all of his long life. There were rumors which Andromeda had heard for years that it had been Dumbledore who caused the creation of the wizard who eventually became Voldemort. But rumors were rumors and no one would ever know the truth unless Voldemort resurrected from the dead again and both he and Dumbledore were dosed with Veritaserum and then swore on their life and magic what was true and what was not.

Voldemort wouldn't have ruined the economy like Dumbledore did. Granted it might have been a repressed economy with only the very rich and powerful having any real money or a posh lifestyle, but that was the way it had always been. Now not only was Britain an isolated outcast in both the Muggle and Magical worlds, the Goblins had managed to move out of the country so much cash, jewels and other valuables that it wrecked the economy and it was all Dumbledore's fault.

Then Dumbledore had actually confiscated all the cash, jewels and valuables from everyone whether it was from the likes of Lucius Malfoy to the lowest hag living in Knockturn Alley. Everything became the property of the government and was " _evenly and fairly distributed among the people_ " or so it was said. There was no need to have money as everyone worked and earned points and points would get you and your family everything you needed in life such as food, clothing and shelter and the great honor of living in "paradise" as defined by Albus Dumbledore.

It was said that in Dumbledore's British Eden "All wizards are equal" but in reality they were not. Those who were among the elite, his first and most faithful followers such as the Weasleys, certain Aurors like Kingsley Shacklebolt and those he had "saved" when they were young like Hagrid and Remus Lupin, were treated much better than his newer volunteer followers and definitely better than most of those living in Britain.

Even some of his worst critics could work their way up the ladder if they proved useful. Percy Weasley had proved to be invaluable once he saw the way the wind was blowing. Added to the fact that his parents were part of Dumbledore's "Inner Circle" and Percy quickly moved up the ranks and received many promotions and perks. Much of it was due to his talents, dedication and hard work and to the fact that to achieve his goals he would conveniently "forget" some of the ethics which his father had instilled into him. He was doing very well.

Delores Umbridge had magnanimously been given one of Dumbledore's famous "second chances" and had proved her worth time and again. She was very useful determining what work a person should be assigned. It had amused Dumbledore to see how she arranged for some of the mighty to be humbled as well as some of the ordinary people whose only real fault had been to not have been a follower or at least a supporter of Albus Dumbledore.

For example, Cyril and Chloe Greengrass were Purebloods of the highest rank who were very wealthy and influential. They had not taken Voldemort's mark but it was rumored they had given him donations to leave them alone and provided supplies and information when asked. At the moment they were lucky they weren't in Azkaban, especially considering that both their very valuable daughters had managed to escape. Apparently they preferred that their daughters followed those who chose to "rule in hell than serve in heaven" a quote taken from another Muggle poem (Milton's _Paradise Lost_ ).

Those who had escaped and were doing well had no illusions, or even wanted to, return to their ancient land and heritage. Magicals existed in every country in the world so as long as you had your magic (and a wand in most cases) you would still be a wizard/witch. You could choose to live in the Magical or Muggle worlds (which most Muggleborns did after Hogwarts due to the lack of choices they found out they really didn't have).

Those who had escaped had more personnel freedom than they had had before Dumbles had taken complete control. They could acknowledge the existence of any God they believed in from the Muggle ones to the ancients. You didn't have to swear by Merlin anymore and definitely not (shudder, shudder) Dumbledore the now proclaimed Savior, Hero, Leader of the Light all things good and, by some of his fanatic and/or sycophantic followers, the new and only God!

It was dinner time when all of the refugees known as "The Lucky" (a name given to them by Lord Black) had assembled at the safe house which the Goblins had readied for them at Lord Black's request - all except Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode. Millie had shown great promise and Narcissa had had her educated in the food service industry. Well actually Lord Black had paid for the education but Narcissa had made Millie believe that she had done so.

Therefore, Millie "owed" Narcissa and was thus left behind with one house elf to see to the running of the business. If they were lucky, they would not be found and the chalet would be in the excellent condition as it was when Narcissa left it. Millie had no choice in the matter (and of course, neither did the house elf) as Narcissa would not take Millie's young brother to safety if she did not stay, run, guard and defend to the death the business.

In that respect, Narcissa was a true Black and Pureblood whereas Millie was just a insignificant Half-blood who knew she had to submit and obey her "betters" – especially if she wanted her brother to survive! Narcissa hoped that the business she had worked so hard to create would continue – and that nobody would notice that Millie wasn't with them as some might "disapprove" such as the Grangers and Andromeda. Oh well, she'd worry about it later.

Eventually, Daphne arrived BUT she was accompanied by her _Muggle boyfriend_ and that was when all hell broke loose.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT…THAT…PIECE OF FILTH DOING WITH YOU?" Draco screamed out. Before anyone could respond, he had already pulled out his wand with the intention of cursing the hell out of that…creature…who had the gall to court a beautiful Pureblood witch who should have been madly in love (or at least lust) with Draco.

But before a curse could be cast, the "filth" held up his hand and put up a protective and reflective shield and the curse rebounded on Draco. He yelled out in pain when the skin burning curse hit him as his clothes and skin burst into flames. Fortunately, Andromeda was quick with a wand and cancelled the curse. But the damage had been done and Draco was already blistering with first-degree burns.

Narcissa rushed to the side of her baby not noticing that Ted had accioed her wand as no doubt she would seeking revenge for anything done to harm her idiot offspring, no matter how deserved.

"Lord Black, I presume?" Ted asked.

"Guilty as charged" Geoff replied. "Oh, and Narcissa, I merely reflected the curse Drakey-poo sent at me. The Goblins should be rushing in momentarily as a potentially lethal spell has been cast and – here they are now."

The Goblins looked at Draco, put him in stasis and began to take him away followed by his mother but she was stopped by Lord Black's call.

"Narcissa, we have much to talk about. Draco will be cared for by Goblin healers BUT he will also be suitably punished for his behavior."

The frantic mother looked at her Lord…and Master…and merely nodded her head. However, she did not attempt to apologize for her son's behavior and it did not go unnoticed by all present. There was great tension in the air but it was broken by good, ole Hermione, who couldn't control her curiosity any longer.

"Are you really Lord Black? How and why is that? Who are you related to? Was Sirius your father or was it his brother? Do you know what happened to Harry Potter? How did Professor Dumbledore find us? Is there another escape plan ready? Why has…."

"Well hello to you too Hermione _Jane_ Granger" the now smiling Lord said. "I know you have been going by the name of Hermione _Jean_ Granger since you heard that if you have to swear an oath on your life and/or magic, the _**full and exact**_ name given to you at birth must be used otherwise it will be invalid."

Hermione was stunned that he would know that as she hadn't told anybody, not even Ron and Harry. She had found out that useful piece of information while perusing through the Black Library. Only Harry had noticed Jane being turned into Jean, but she merely told him that he was mistaken as her name had always been Hermione Jean Granger and the naïve, trusting boy had accepted it as true as surely Hermione knew what her own name was!

Before she could deny the fact he continued by saying "Kreacher the house elf watched you whenever you entered the library – especially after he caught you sneaking down in the middle of the night to read the books. After you left, he checked the book you were reading and magicked the page. When I took over the Lordship, he briefed me about all of the horrors and insults my House was subject to thanks to Sirius."

Unbelievably she was still silent as he continued. "I found out some other interesting things when I perused through many of the books I inherited. Then before Britain fell to the tyranny of Dumbledamnit, I did some research. Did you know that your once idol and so-called mentor was born and officially named not Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore which was on all of his school records and everything thereafter but was really Albus Percival Wulfric _**Brutus**_ Dumbledore, after a great grandfather? Once he started working at Hogwarts he changed his school records and did the same when he was given a Wizengamot seat. That was in case he was forced to swear that sacred oath, which he always managed to avoid anyway."

She snapped out of her silence, hoping that no one would now call her out about the name change and said "How did Professor Dumbledore find us? Has he sent people to bring us back?"

"Didn't the Goblins tell you? Dumbledore, at least to all our knowledge, hasn't found us BUT the Dark Lord is back."

There were gasps heard before Andromeda asked "How do you know that? You-Know-Who is dead – for good this time."

"Why? Because Dumbleshit said it was so? Well he was wrong as he usually is where the Dark Lord is concerned. He is a resilient old rascal is the Dark Lord."

"There are many other names which I would choose to call him but resilient old rascal isn't one of them" Ted added. "Besides how do you know old Voldie is back?"

Geoff smiled slightly and then said "Because my parents are Death Eaters, their marks flared up and they were called."

This silenced everyone – even Hermione – as those in the know realized that with his followers under Dumbles' complete and other control, Voldie would seek out any and all Britons, perhaps even Muggleborns, to wage war against the _real_ Dark Lord.

Finally, Narcissa found her voice as asked "Is that why you are here? Are you recruiting us all into the Dark Lord's service – even the Mudbloods?"

Ignoring the insult, he smiled and said "Now why would I do that?"

"Because your parents are Death Eaters!" Hermione yelled.

"I chose not to be one and my parents accepted that which is why I have been removed from their lives. They don't know where I am or have access to my personal vaults or the plans for a new identity for me and you all. Hopefully, HE will never find out about my existence and I will be free…but I have lost my parents and they their only son."

A tear or two formed in various eyes, mostly of the two sets of parents. He regained his composure and then turned to Narcissa.

"No doubt your baby boy will want to run off and join the Dark Lord's cause, probably hoping to be rewarded with the Black Lordship and slowly but surely torture me to death and no doubt people such as Hermione and the Grangers. I will leave it up to you, as his mother, to make the choice for him."

"If Draco is determined – and stupid and foolish enough - to join the Dark Lord, he may. However, his memory will be wiped concerning all of our existence and locations. If any of us, but especially me, cross his path, since he is a Death Eater…he is to be killed as he will not be merciful to anybody…perhaps even you."

"If he does not join, he must swear a sacred oath on his life and magic to me, which I will write out and which is not optional. Just so you know, I am aware that Draco's _**full, exact and legal name**_ is Draco Lucius _Abraxas Marvolo_ Malfoy. If he does not swear or attempts any trickery or treason, I WILL PERSONALLY KILL HIM. I am my parents' child, The Lord Black and are heir to a few other Houses which can only be claimed in Briton."

He took a breath and continued saying "Heed me well, I do not threaten – I promise and I usually keep my word if the situation allows me to. So choose carefully for your child as you hold his fate in your hands."

Whatever Narcissa decided to do, they would all have to wait to hear it as she gracefully, as a well-bred Pureblood lady would do, fell to the floor in a dead faint. She did, however, make a loud noise when she landed with a thud at Lord Black's feet.


End file.
